


Confess, Then Kiss (or Seung-Gil didn't quite do it in that order)

by Inkspill



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: SEUNGCHUCHU 2017 DAY 1 CONTRIBUTION WHOOSeung-Gil's in Detroit with Phichit for a seminar and has been sharing a room with him, throughout the short time they've been together, Seung-Gil realized that Phichit Chulanont's cute and he kind of wants to kiss him.





	Confess, Then Kiss (or Seung-Gil didn't quite do it in that order)

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE FUN READING SOMETHING THAT SEEMS SO RUSHED Y'ALL I'M PARTICIPATING IN SEUNGCHUCHU WEEK

"Seung-Gil, come on! Coach Min-So and Celestino are waiting for us! Why did you even wake up so late today? That's so unlike you."

Seung-Gil groaned and rolled his eyes. He reluctantly followed the tanned man in front of him. Phichit was holding his hand captive, and if he was being honest, it was more of Phichit was dragging him on the way to the rink.

He definitely didn't mean to wake up so late, and now he knew why he shouldn't wake up late ever again if he wanted a peaceful life with Phichit as his roommate for this special training in Detroit.

Or maybe he should use this time to make an effort to push their friendship to the better. Besides, with his unnatural lateness today, he hated the feeling of going to the rink today.

Seung-Gil turned his arm to stop their tracks. Phichit gasped and frowned at him, groaning. The Korean man sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before he pulled Phichit closer to him so he can whisper to him properly. "I don't want to go to practice today."

"... What?" The shock in Phichit's face was evident, with his bulging eyes and slacked jaw. "Wait, wait, Seung-Gil Lee, the Seung-Gil Lee, doesn't want to go to practice?" He touched his forehead and then his underjaw to check his temperature, Seung-Gil groaned and pushed his hand in reply. "Are you sick? You're not burning hot, though. Oh my God, Seung-Gil... you're not possessed, are you? Do we have to go to a temple? Or maybe we should put a garlic on your underarm?"

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to go to practice today. I'm bored." He scanned the area and then looked back at Phichit. "Let's look around Detroit."

Phichit held his breath and stepped back. "Okay, you're freaking me out, who are you? You're definitely not Seung-Gil."

Seung-Gil graced him with his smirk, something that even he seldom do, and shook his head. This time, he was the one who began to drag Phichit along with him, "let's go, I don't want to waste any more time. I'm sure Celestino will understand. We're just skipping one practice."

"Wait, wait, Seung-Gil!"

"No, I'm not waiting," Seung-Gil declared. "This day in Detroit's not waiting for us, I woke up late, we're skipping our practice, might as well try to have fun."

"Seung-Gil!" Phichit pulled his weight back, forcing Seung-Gil to look at him. "Have fun? For real? Are you sick? Do you have some kind of disease? Seung-Gil, let's talk about it, please."

"I am not sick!" Seung-Gil raised his voice, but he quickly withdrew as soon as he realized what he had done. "I'm just not feeling it, I'm not motivated to go to practice today.

"You sure you really don't want to go to the rink? Maybe it's just the morning laziness, you know. What if when we go to practice you'll be motivated to do it again."

"Trust me, Phichit. I know myself better. I really, really, really don't want to go today, so can we please tour me around Detroit now?"

Phichit was finally convinced, he smiled brightly at Seung-Gil and nodded, "sure! Where do you want to go? I'll be your personal guide."

Seung-Gil let out a sigh of relief, and for a moment, a small smile cracked his face as he observed Phichit.

* * *

 

The both of them lost track of time walking around the streets of Detroit, and Seung-Gil, quite frankly, was amazed at Phichit's energy. He didn't know just how long they were walking, but the man certainly didn't show any signs of being tired just yet. He probably should question where did he get his cheery energy and stamina, though he supposed there were some exercises Phichit should have on his own. Besides, the routine Phichit might be doing wouldn't fit him.

Though he was staring at the man all throughout the day, and Seung-Gil can conclude that Phichit was an adorable human being.

Seung-Gil stopped fighting his feelings anymore, not when Phichit continued to talk and introduced places and showed him how to have a good time with the consideration of what he liked, and with the animated way he spoke and moved his hands, it was like he had too much love to contain as he shared what he knew with him. It was true that no one can win against love: you hide it and it'll eat you up, you tell them and they'll be in your thoughts 24/7.

He still didn't know if it was better to watch him on the sidelines, but Seung-Gil was too terrified to let Phichit know for now and he wanted to be close to him as much as he can. Though sometimes, he wanted to tell him how he felt, let him know that he cared about him more than friends.

"Seung-Gil?"

"Yeah?"

Phichit looked up, "it's getting late now." He looked at his phone to check the time and was taken aback, "ah! No! We're already hitting the rush hour!" He whimpered softly as he scratched his head, taking a deep breath. "Do you mind taking the train? The bus stops would already be filled with waiting passengers and I don't want to wait for a long time just for us to get back to our apartment, and there's this movie that I want to watch–"

"Okay, let's take the train," Seung-Gil said nonchalantly. "It's nothing, whatever you want, we'll do it. I'm not that choosy with our choice of transportation, so go ahead."

Phichit's eyes widened at him. Cautiously, he observed Seung-Gil and then placed a hand on his forehead, "you're so unusually nice, I'm beginning to think you've been possessed."

Seung-Gil pushed his hand away, "cut it out. Do you hate it or what?"

The Thai man smiled and shook his head. "I like it very much. It's nice to see a side of you that's this kind."

Seung-Gil turned away blushing. "Let's just go, Phichit before I change my mind."

Phichit grinned widely and nodded, holding Seung-Gil's hand as they set off to the train station. Inside, Seung-Gil felt giddy all over. This was nice, something that he can live by every day with Phichit Chulanont.

* * *

 

Seung-Gil already felt like they were being squeezed like sardines right now. Just as what Phichit expected, they made it in time with the rush hour. Currently, they were at the corner of the train's door with Seung-Gil's chest pressed against Phichit's. Truthfully, it was awkward for Seung-Gil, and he can see the man blushing as well, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't worry, just two more stops, and we can get out of this," Seung-Gil's mouth ran, impulsively trying to comfort Phichit. It worked for a bit, for Phichit smiled at him that helped ease Seung-Gil's feelings.

"Yeah, just two more stops.." He mumbled, "I hope we make it in time to the apartment."

After a few seconds, things went unexpectedly weird: a small bump happened though most of the people ignored it, some complained about they'd bumped into each other. Seung-Gil and Phichit gave a little smile as their bodies collided.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. With a small blush and a little pause, it broke out into a fit of giggles. Though their laughs didn't last long as the train came to an abrupt stop, and with its speed, most of them almost got thrown or fell from their places. Seung-Gil already had Phichit against the wall because of the collision. Before he can take a step back, someone bumped him and his head, and before he knew it, his lips crashed against Phichit's.

The state of shock coursed through them granted that it was still almost like a split second, the fact that their lips met was enough for Seung-Gil to get butterflies all over. The announcer saying that the train broke so they have to get out didn't help. They stared at each other for good 10 seconds before they were pushed out by the waves of people getting out of the train. Soon, Seung-Gil realized he was holding Phichit close to him all this time.

"P-Phichit–"

"I-It was just an accident!" Phichit tried to smile and waved his hand nervously, "don't worry! I won't hold it against you!"

"N-No! It's not that!" Seung-Gil's heart couldn't stop bursting, it was all too much now at this point. "Y-your lips are very soft... I can tell as much..."

"O-Oh..." Phichit's face went hot and beet red, he found himself unable to pull away, nor did he have the strength to do it. Seung-Gil bit and nibbled his lower lip, his cheeks were just as red as the other man.

"L-Look, Phichit, um..." Seung-Gil sighed. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, and I'm glad you can stand my grumpiness as you'd called it. I've kissed many people before you, most of them because I was drunk. Look, what I'm trying to say is... if... you'd let me... kiss you again... for real, this time..."

Phichit paused and blinked. "W-What?"

"I'm trying to say that I... I like you, Phichit Chulanont," Seung-Gil murmured. "I like you for a long time now, and then we kissed, even though accidentally, I told myself I won't hold back anymore, now. A-And I've been overthinking about this for a long time now, and... and I want you to know how I feel."

Phichit breathed heavily at the confession, staring at Seung-Gil in disbelief before he said, "t-this is such a half-assed confession, Seung-Gil! I expected better from you! Gosh, Korean men in K-Dramas when confessing are much better than your confession right now!"

"W-We just had a half-assed kiss, this is just an acceptable development!" Seung-Gil replied in defense. "And K-Dramas? I can't believe you're watching them, Phichit."

"See? A Korean man not watching a K-Drama, yours is much more unbelievable."

"Are you going to let me kiss you or not?"

Phichit looked down and slowly smiled, shaking his head. "Let's go home, then I'll think about letting you kiss me after that sorry excuse of a confession."

Seung-Gil chuckled. "You're just expecting me to confess to you again just like those in K-Dramas, aren't you?"

"Yes." Phichit leaned towards him. "Tell you what, you do that, and I'll let you kiss me again, deal?"

"What's with you and K-Dramas, do you find them romantic? They're so cheesy."

"Do we have a deal or no?"

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and held Phichit's hand. "Fine. So much for confessions..."

Phichit giggled, walking along with Seung-Gil back home to their apartment, squeezing his hand every now and then. His confession may not be as good as the shows he'd watched, but Seung-Gil knew just how to make his heart flutter, and maybe that was just fine. He'd teach him how to be more romantic from now on.


End file.
